


Road Trip

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [16]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holoform(s), Road Trips, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is your best friend and the open road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

* * *

__**I just need some place where I can lay my head.**  
 **"The Weight," - The Band** __**  
**

* * *

There was something to be said about hopping in your car and going on a spur of the moment road trip.

Nothing but the black ribbon of highway stretching out in endless waves before you, the sun setting in the distance, and the sea-salt wind coming in through the open windows.

There was even more to be said when your car was also your best friend, and a self-aware, intelligent alien to boot.

Sam settled into the passenger seat, the back reclining for him, and cast a smile to the young man who appeared to be driving. His shaggy black hair was streaked pale gold, his wide eyes were the color of the Pacific and when he returned Sam's smile, Sam was sure the light in the world brightened that much more.


End file.
